


Burn So Bright :: Art Post

by RedOrchid



Series: The Hunger Games Fusion Verse [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art for Fic, Art post, Digital Art, Gen, capitol posters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promotional Capitol posters for the 69th Hunger Games.<br/>Digital art to accompany <i>Burn So Bright</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. District One

# DISTRICT ONE

 

 


	2. District Three

# DISTRICT THREE

 

 


	3. District Twelve

# DISTRICT TWELVE

 

 


	4. District Five

# DISTRICT FIVE

 


	5. District Seven

# DISTRICT SEVEN

 


End file.
